Emma Nelson Falling Down
by Close2MiiHeart
Summary: Manny gets kidnapped and Emma starts a search party to find her. Two more people are kidnapped afterwards and things get pretty bad. I'm horrible at this...just please read!
1. The Phone Call

**Ok this is my very first fan fic so yeah.....it goes along with some of the story line but some of It's different.I live in the US so I didn't see accidents will happen so I'm kinda making up my own version (sorta) and adding it in.Also some spoilers from the new season.Italics that she is thinking instead of talking.....just to let you know and I kinda switch over from me telling the story to Emma telling the story.....and others.**

* * *

RIIIIIIING!!

"I'm coming I'm coming" Mumbled a tired Emma Nelson as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock.

_Damn, who is calling me at 3:30 in the morning? _

RIIIIIIING!!

"Hello?"

"Emma! I need to come over your house right now. It's an emergency!", cried a hysterical Manny.

"Manny what's wrong? Are you ok?" Emma was worried. Manny had never been so desperate to talk to her.

"I can't tell you over the phone I need to talk to you in person! Can I please come over?", Manny cried.

Emma could hear her crying over the phone.

"Ok Manny calm down you can come over" she said softly "Just make sure to come in the

basement way so you don't wake up Snake or Baby Jack."

"Ok I'll be there in 10"

"K, Bye"

* * *

**Sorry that was so short. This is my st fanfic and i wanted to know what you guys thought before i continued. Please review!**

**xo Close2MiiHeart ox**


	2. The Kidnapping

(Manny's POV)

Manny Santos quietly slipped out the door onto the porch and tiptoed down the steps. The last thing she needed was to wake up her mother. Or worse, her mothers abusive boyfriend. Lately she had been wearing pants and long sleeved shirts to cover the bruises, but she was going to have trouble covering her already swollen eye.

_I'm so glad I have Emma to talk to. I would absolutely die if we weren't friends anymore. She understands me even though nobody else does._

Manny looked ahead and saw that a group of guys were standing there staring at her. She quickly crossed the street pulling her sweater tighter around her. She tried to ignore the cat calls and rude remarks coming from the other side of the street but they were making her so nervous.

_Ok Manny get a hold of yourself! Emma's house is right down the street you can do it._

She quietly started singing to herself to calm her nerves.

"She wants to go home but nobody's home It's where she lies broken inside" _Hey I could be a singer!_

Suddenly she screamed. Then everything went black.

* * *

(Emma's point of view)

Emma looked up as she heard an ear piercing scream.

_That sounded a lot like Manny. Naw couldn't have been._

-15 minuets later-

"Where is Manny? She was supposed to be here a half hour ago" Emma wondered out loud.

_Oh well maybe she decided not to come...I'll call her cell and see what's up._

Ring ring ring ring ring! You've reached Manny I'm not here right nw so leave one and I'll call ya back! Maughz

"Shit!" Emma said a little louder than she intended. "Maybe she shut her Phone off. Oh well I'll talk to her tomorrow...."

She walked over to her bed, shut off her light and went to sleep.

* * *

(Manny's POV)

When Manny's pocket started vibrating she quickly opened her eyes. She was in a strange van and started to wonder what had happened until the memory flooded back into her mind. She was walking to Emma's and a strange guy wearing a black ski mask had grabbed her and when she had screamed he put her hand over her mouth and nose.

_I must have passed out._

She tried to get her phone from out of her pocket but she realized her Hands were tied and her mouth was covered with tape.

_Damn! If only my hands weren't tied! It's probably Emma wondering where I am! Where is this guy taking me? I hope he isn't planning what I think he's planning!_

The van stopped and she heard a door open and then slam shut. The back of the van opened and she finally got a good look at her attacker.

It was Jordan.


	3. Where's Manny?

(Emma's POV)

"EMMA!!" screamed Spike "It's time to get up for school!"

Emma looked at the clock. 5:30. She had gotten about an hour of sleep last night. All she could think of was Manny, wondering if she was ok. And she couldn't get that scream out of her mind.

_Emma snap out of it Manny is fine. You'll see! You'll go to school and Manny will be there and everything will be ok. _

"Emma I mean it!!" Her mothers voice snapped her back to reality. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her closet. What to wear today. She chose a black mini skirt and a white tank top with black thong sandals, went to her bureau and got out her bra and underwear and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

When Emma got to school she started asking people if they had seen Manny. No one had seen her. She saw Craig and ran up to him. Last she knew they were still going out. If any one had seen her it would have been Craig.

"Craig have you seen Manny?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"She was supposed to come over my house last night and she never showed up and now no one has seen her today"

"Maybe she's just sick or something."

"Craig I don't think so I'm really worried"

"Emma don't worry. Stop by her house after school I bet you she's there in her PJ's on the couch eating ice cream or something"

"Yeah your probably right. I'll see you later"

"See you Emma"

"Bye"

* * *

(Manny's POV)

Manny sat crying on a gross old mattress in a small room with all white walls. All she had on was a flimsy nightgown with holes everywhere. It barley covered anything. Jordan had taken her clothes and along with them her cell phone. He even took her froggy socks that Emma had given her for Christmas and gave her a pair of grayish socks that were once white. After he had raped her he went through her pockets and found her cell phone. She cringed at the memory of his face and voice when he saw Emma's name on the missed calls list.

- flashback -

"Emma. Emma Nelson? Is this Emma Nelson? Does she live near here?" Jordan sounded more excited every time he said Emma's name, but when Manny didn't answer him he got angry fast. "IS THIS EMMA NELSON OR NOT??!!??" He screamed in Manny's face. "Yes" she whimpered, trying to make her voice work so that he wouldn't yell at her again.

- end of flashback -

_Why did I have to tell him that Emma was Emma Nelson? Why am I so stupid? What if he kidnaps Emma now? Oh god it would be all my fault!_

She looked around the room and noticed that the walls weren't just white. One of the walls had writing on it. She got up and started walking towards the writing and as she got closer she realized that the writing was a list of girls' names.

"Kate, Ashley, Madison, Cassie, Madeline, Skye, and Michelle. Oh my god

these girls must all be victims of Jordan! I have to add my name to the list!" Manny ran around the room franticly looking for a pen or pencil or anything that she could write on the wall with.

_If only I had my purse god damn it! Why did that fucker have to take my purse??!!??_

Manny went and sat back down on the bed and started sobbing again.

_I hope I get out of her soon or else I'm going to crack! What if I never get out of here? Then I'll never see Emma or Craig or anyone else again. And I can't even think about What's going to...going to happen to my baby if I don't get out of here._

She still cried every time she thought about the day before. Getting sick, going to the drug store to buy the pregnancy test, taking the pregnancy test, then having to WAIT for the pregnancy test. And then the worst part. The results. She was pregnant and it was Craig's baby. She didn't know how he would react. She stopped crying and started thinking of what her life was going to be like if she ever got out of there. Her and Craig and their little baby all sitting in their house a picture perfect family.

_Everything will just be perfect. I just hope Craig takes the news well and I hope I..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being thrown open and was surprised to see who Jordan had brought back with him this time.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good bad? Should I continue or should I stop? Please review!**

**Xo Close2MiiHeart ox**


	4. Telling the Truth

(Emma's POV)

Emma sat in Media Immersion, her last class of the day, and anxiously looked at the clock for the 20th time that period.

"Emma do you have some place to go?" Mr. Simpson joked "Some secret date your not telling us about?"

The class laughed at his joke

_Crap! He caught me spacing out AGAIN! Get it together Emma!_

"No" was Emma's reply "What makes you think that??"

"Well let's see you've been either looking at the clock or out the window, you have that spaced out look in your eye" He stepped closer to Emma and whispered "and besides I know when something is wrong with you. See me after class."

"Yes, sir."

The bell rang and after everyone else had left Emma walked up to Mr. Simpson's desk.

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention but I really really need to get to Manny's house. I'll explain later just please no questions right now I really have to go." Emma explained in a rush.

"Ok Em but be home before dinner. Then we'll talk"

"Thanks, and I will."

* * *

Emma ran the entire 15 minuets from DCS to Manny's house. She stopped on the steps to catch her breath before ringing the doorbell. 

- Ding Dong-

_Why isn't anyone answering the door??!!??_

When nobody came to the door she knocked.

_God damn it why isn't anyone answering the fucking door??!!??_

She knocked again and finally heard footsteps coming toward the door.

The door swung open and Ms. Santos stood there with a "who the fuck dares awake me" look on her face.

"Hello, Emma." she said with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

_Oh god she looks like she's in a pissy mood I hope she doesn't spaz on me!_

"Hi Ms. Santos, is Manny home?" Emma asked nervously. Her heart was beating 10 times the normal rate. She was afraid of what she was about to find out.

_Oh Manny PLEASE be home!_

"No she isn't here. Didn't she go to school?" Ms. Santos asked suspiciously. As she said this Emma's heart sunk into the bottom of her chest.

"No, nobody saw her and she didn't show up for any of our classes." Emma replied.

"Well she isn't here."

"Ms. Santos I think I have something to tell you."

"Ok come in and sit down."

After they sat down Emma told her everything that had happened the night before.

".....and I'm really worried something happened to her." Emma finished, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry hunny I'll call the police, everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Emma sat on her bed thinking about the last couple of hours. The cops had came and she had to retell her story, the whole time she was crying her eyes out. Now Emma was planning a search party. People from the neighborhood were coming over in a few hours. She decided to take a nap before they came over. She put some music on and then slowly fell asleep.......

* * *

Manny's POV) 

"Ellie!" Manny called out in surprise.

"You shut your mouth before I make you pay." Jordan said quietly to Manny.

Manny shut her eyes and waited to hear his footsteps and the closing of the door. When she heard a snapping sound she opened her eyes to find Ellie crying and snapping a rubber band to her wrist.

"Ellie It's ok we're gonna get out of her! Emma's probably already started a search party! They'll find us in no time!" she said trying to reassure her, but found she was trying to convince herself.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked through her tears.

"How where you kidnapped?"

"I was walking home from the store when a guy in a ski mask jumped out of an alley and attacked me. Then I passed out and when I woke up I was in a strange van. Manny I'm really scared. What is he going to do to us?" she asked while snapping her rubber bad.

"Well I know what he did to me. He raped me. A couple of times. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything to you."

"OMG Manny I'm so sorry!!"

"It's ok. So what's with the rubber band?"

"It's a therapy method. To stop from.....well.....cutting."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah"

"I hope we get out of here soon. I really need to tell Craig something." Manny said half to herself and half to her hostage companion. She looked up and saw that Ellie was looking at her with a questioning face so she continued, "I'm pregnant with his baby. He doesn't know. I was on my way to Emma's to tell her when I was kidnapped. I haven't been able to tell him or her yet."

The door slammed open and Jordan walked in.

"I'm going to the store. Do you want anything special while I'm there? Maybe a certain blonde friend of yours?" he said with a devilish grin.

"Don't you DARE touch Emma you creep!" Manny screamed.

Jordan was outraged. He went up to Manny and slapped her across the face. "I do as I please" he said in her right ear and then threw her up against a wall. She slid down the wall and lied there unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. So Ellie...anyone surprised? Next chapter....some Emma and Jay action.....Ellie's 1st POV and a major surprise! Well I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it. I thought I'd let you all know that I already have my plans for ALL of the chapters and It's just the matter of TYPING them. And I am constantly coming up with new ideas for chapters to make it better. So you BETTER appreciate it. LOL j/k. PLEASE REVIEW good or bad I like to read good things but criticism is good too because that way I can better myself as a writer. So REVIEW! Thank you.**

**-xoKristaox-**

**Aka - Close2MiiHeart **


	5. Here we go again

**Hey Guys!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was kinda grounded from the computer because I had to clean my room. I know I know weak excuse.....but I've also been kinda sick. I keep getting migraines and I've been running back and forth to the doctors getting new medicine.....anyways I'm back and ready to update! Lol. I hope you like!!**

**Oh yes I see all of these disclaimers around so here is mine...I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters in this story...blah blah blah.**

**Hope you like it!!**

**xo Krista ox**

**Aka - Close2MiiHeart**

----------------------------------------------------

(Emma's POV)

Emma walked through the halls like a zombie. It had been only a couple of days since Manny and Ellie had gone missing and the police were already going to give up. But not Emma. She didn't want to give up on them just yet.

_I know they're still alive! Manny can't be dead she just can't be!_

(A/N: I know I know kinda mean that Emma is thinking of just Manny but Emma and Ellie aren't really friends so. Yeah)

She walked slowly to her locker and tried to open it. She was so out of it that she couldn't even open her locker.

"Hey cause girl your really out of it today."

Emma didn't even have to look up. She knew who the annoying voice was. Jay Hobart.

_Oh god. I can't deal with this right now! Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"So cause girl what's got you sad you and your little DJ boyfriend break up again?" Jay said with a cocky grin on his face.

After she finally got her locker open she whirled around and retorted "No for your information we've been broken up for almost a year."

"Oh. So then what's bugging you?"

"My best friend and Ellie are both missing and anything could have happened to them and I'm just so worried" at this she slammed her locker shut and slid down to the floor. "Jay I'm so worried I just can't take this anymore! As she said this tears poured down her cheeks.

(A/N: I just realized that I didn't explain in the last chapter Ellie was reported missing.....sorry!)

"Em, don't worry we'll find them" He took her face into his hand and stared into her eyes. They got closer and closer and finally kissed.

What neither of them noticed was somebody watching them from around the corner. Sean Cameron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ellie's POV) (A/N: the **SNAP **is Ellie snapping her rubber band. Just to be clear)

Ellie rushed over to Manny as soon as Jordan left the room. She started shaking her trying to wake her up.

"Manny! Manny wake up! Manny come on you can do it!"

When Manny didn't respond she sat down on the bed and started crying again.

_Why did I insist on going to the store by myself? _**SNAP **_This all could have been avoided if I had just let Sean walk with me! **SNAP** I hope her doesn't do anything horrible! And poor Manny! Finding out she's pregnant and getting kidnapped and raped all in one day. And now she's knocked out. OMG what if she doesn't wake up **SNAP** what if I never get out of here? **SNAP** what if I never see Sean again?? **SNAP**_

The door slammer open and Jordan walked in. He looked at Ellie with a devilish grin and sneered "Well looks like she's no use" as he nodded towards Manny "Now It's your turn"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Emma's POV)

Emma got out of Jay's car and thanked him for the ride home. He smiled as he drove away. She walked up to her door and was surprised to find it open.

"Mom? Snake? Are you home" she called as she walked into the house. Then everything went black.

-X-

When Emma woke up she was in a small white room with Ellie and Manny.

"OMG Ellie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm not too sure about Manny. She's been knocked out for quite some time"

Emma walked over to Manny with Ellie not too far behind. She looked at her best friends face. She didn't look too good.

"Manny hunny It's me Emma I'm here please wake up!"

Manny's eyes fluttered open and looked at Emma.

"Emma? What are you doing here? Are we being saved?"

"No Manny I'm sorry I got kidnapped. I came home from school and walked in the door and next thing I knew I was here. Do you know who did this to us?"

"Yeah. Jordan."

"Your kidding right?" Emma asked with a scared look on her face. "Crap!" she exclaimed and then the door swung open revealing Jordan.

"Well now that I have Emma you two aren't needed" he said.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ellie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so what do you think? Please review! Sorry It's kinda short this was all supposed to be in chapter 4 but I kinda got lazy and ended it and I was gonna put some of the "real" chapter 5 in with this but I decided to leave it like this so it will be easier for me to write. Well I hope you like! The next chapter will be up in a little while!**

**xo Krista ox**

**Aka - Close2MiiHeart**


	6. The Note

**Hey guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews! Not that I don't like all the love I'm getting I am totally open to criticism! Makes me a better writer! Also if you have any suggestions I'd like to know about them...whether there for this fan fic or another it doesn't matter to me! Well I hope you like this chapter**

**xo Krista ox**

**Aka - Close2MiiHeart**

**Ps sorry it took me so long I've been grounded b/c of my grades**

* * *

(Emma's POV)

"JORDAN PUT DOWN THE GUN!" Emma yelled at Jordan. "DON'T SHOOT THEM PLEASE! Please, do whatever you want with me just please don't shoot them!" she cried.

"Fine but your coming with me"

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go" he said roughly as he pulled her to the door. Emma didn't like the look in his eye. It was pure evil.

-X-

Emma sat down on the bed next to Manny.

"Manny I really want to get out of here" she cried.

"I know babe I know" Manny said rubbing her back.

_We NEED to get out of here._

Ellie walked over and sat down next to Emma.

"Hey Ellie" Emma said "I'm so sorry about all of this"

"Emma it's not your fault" Ellie replied

"But I feel like It's my fault, If I had just let him...."

Manny cut her off "Emma do not say that this is nobody's fault but that fucking creep Jordan's. We have to get out of here."

"I think I have a plan" Emma said suddenly.

* * *

(Spike's POV)

Spike walked up the steps of her house and was surprised to see that the door was slightly open.

_Emma must not have closed it right when she came home. _

She walked in the door and called Emma's name.

"Emma?" she waited for an answer and when she didn't get one she called again.

"Emma are you home?"

_Where could she be?_

She looked down and saw a piece of paper with "Mom" written at the top.

_Oh good she wrote me a note_

She grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

_Mom,_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I've run away. Please don't come looking for me and whatever you do DO NOT call the cops._

_Love you mom._

_Emma_

She ran to the phone and dialed Snake's cell. When he answered she immediately started crying.

"Spike is that you?" He asked worriedly

"Spike?"

"I'm here, Archie, Emma's run away. Or at least that's what it says in the note she wrote. But Archie It's not even Emma's handwriting! I think she's been kidnapped!" she explained in a rush.

"Ok Spike I'll be right there just wait right where you are and call the police ok?

"Ok Bye love you"

"Love you too" he said and then hung up.

Spike stood there with the phone in her hand for a few moments before hanging up and dialing the police.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator answered.

"I think my daughter has been kidnapped!"

"Ok I'll send an officer over right away, what's your address?"

"314 Degrassi St." (a/n: I don't know there real address so I made on up)

"ok an officer will be there shortly"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

(Seans POV)

Sean Cameron walked out of the boy's bathroom and down the hallway. He was looking for Emma. He had to tell her that he had been thinking about her lately and couldn't get her off his mind.

_I don't know why I'm all of the sudden thinking of Emma I mean my girlfriend is missing and Emma and I broke up a long time ago. Hopefully she has the heart to take me back. Or at least be civil with me._

He turned the corner into the hall with Emma's locker and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Emma and.......Jay? Kissing? How can Emma be with Jay? I was such an idiot to think that she could ever forgive me._

He turned around and went back the way he had come. He kicked a locker and ran out of the school with one single tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

**Well Please review!!**

**xo Krista ox**

**Aka CLose2MiiHeart**


	7. The Dark Day

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I was very happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xo Krista ox**

**AKA Close2MiiHeart**

**PS I stole the -X- from someone and I don't remember who.....SORRY!!**

* * *

(Emma's POV)

"Ok does everyone understand the plan?" Emma asked in a rushed whisper.

"Yeah" Ellie and Manny answered together.

"Ok good. We're gonna get him good" Emma said with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Jay Hobart sat in his car with a dazed expression on his face.

_I can't believe Emma's missing! My Emma! Why??_

For once in his life he let the tears fall. Until he heard a knock on the window.

He turned and saw that it was Sean Cameron. He motioned for him to get in the car. Sean opened the door and sat on the leather seat.

"Hey man" Sean said, noticing the streaks the tears had left on his best friends cheeks.

"Dude were you.....crying?" he asked.

"No have you ever seen me fucking cry? I don't cry!"

"Yeah that's why you've got streaks on your face"

"Dude whatever just drop it" Jay said fiercely. Sean knew better than to press it so he said "So what's going on with you and Emma?"

"Why do you care, Cameron?"

"Don't really just trying to find something to talk about."

_Yeah SURE._

"Well we're kind of seeing each other."

"Oh that's cool"

_From the look on your face it doesn't look like it._

"Emma's a cool girlfriend, your lucky" Sean continued. " So be nice to her understand?"

"Geez Cameron your awfully protective seeing you two aren't even speaking."

"Whatever I have to go"

"Alright man see you later."

"Oh yeah do you think I could borrow your cell phone?" Sean asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure man just make sure you give it back to me tonight"

"Alright bye."

"See you later"

_That guy is definitely up to something._

* * *

(Emma's POV)

Emma sat down on the old mattress and waited to carry out her plan, when Jordan burst into the room. "YOU" he said pointing at Emma "Let's go NOW."

_Shit he looks really pissed. Thank God this is going to be the last time!_

Jordan ripped off Emma's old tattered robe and quickly advanced on her.

-X-

When he was done he threw Emma her robe and dragged her into the other room. Manny and Ellie were sitting on the floor quietly talking but stopped when they came into the room. Jordan threw Emma down onto the mattress and went into the other room. When he came back he once again had a gun. Emma instantly screamed when she saw the gun and Jordan slapped her hard on the face.

"SHUT UP" he said fiercely "I heard your little plan and it ISN'T going to happen!"

He pointed the gun at Ellie and pulled te trigger, Manny and Emma screamed as the bullet hit Ellie in the chest. She fell backwards her head hitting the floor with a loud thud. Emma screamed again as the blood starting pouring from her head and chest. He pointed the gun at Manny next but before he could shoot the door flew open and a bat came down against his head. Jordan lay lifeless on the floor.

"Sean!" Emma cried in surprise " What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Well your on my street." He replied. "I heard some screaming I realized where it was coming from. Then I heard the gun go off and I ran in and grabbed the bat. The moron left the door unlocked."

"Sorry to interrupt" Manny said quietly "But I checked Ellie's pulse. She's dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this chapter!! Heres a little pick of hats coming in later chapters.....**

**Ellie's funeral.  
****Manny has the baby.  
****Someone ELSE dies.**

**And that's all I'ma say! Lol well PLEASE REVIEW good or bad I don't care just review!**

**xo Krista ox**

**Aka Close2MiiHeart**


	8. The Police Arrive

(Emma's POV)

Emma, Sean and Manny all sat on the floor around Ellie's body, waiting for the police to arrive.

"Manny, you never did tell me why you had to come over my house the night you were attacked. What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Well Em, I'm pregnant."

Emma looked at her with a surprised face.

_Holy shit she's PREGNANT?_

"Who's the father? How far along are you? When did this happen?" Emma just kept shooting questions at Manny without even giving her a chance to answer.

"It's Craig's baby. I'm about 4 months now, but I was.…"

She was interrupted by approaching sirens.

"Good, the police are almost here" Sean said quietly.

Emma looked at him.

_Sean I love you_

"Sean thank you for saving us. If it wasn't for you all of us would be dead. I'm so sorry about Ellie." Emma said as she got up and hugged him.

"Emma I…" Sean started but stopped when they heard a really loud knock at the door and someone yelled "POLICE!".

-X-

(Manny's POV)

"POLICE!" As the loud voice came into the room Manny jumped and then got up and ran to the door. Sean and Emma followed close behind.

Manny threw open the door and saw the police officer standing there.

"Thank-god you're here!" she said to the cop and then hugged him appreciatively.

"Ok miss, your welcome, now where is your attacker?" the police officer said gently.

Manny let go of him and looked down at the floor.

"He's in there" Emma interjected and pointed to the room with Ellie and Jordan in it. "I think he's still alive but Ellie.…Ellie…" was all she managed to get out before bursting into tears.

Manny walked up to Emma and hugged her. Sean looked over at the two girls he had managed to save and then whispered "Ellie's dead."

"Excuse me young man what did you say?" the police officer asked.

Sean looked up at him. He saw his name plate. It said 'Steve'.

"Ellie's dead." He said a little more loudly "He shot her before I got here.'

And then he started crying.

I can't believe Sean is crying!

Manny and Emma walked over to Sean and both held on to him. They were oblivious to everything else going on until Steve's partner Olivia tapped them on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to ask you some questions"

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time and I really have n excuse so I just hope you'll forgive me and I hope you like my newest chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

**I was thinking I might do the rest of the story in Diary form told from Emma's POV. I don't know though so tell me what you think about that.**

**xo Krista ox**

**Aka Close2MiiHeart**


	9. What a Jerk!

(Emma's POV)

Emma Nelson sat down on her porch watching the sun set, and the cars go by. After the day she just had, she never wanted to leave the comfort of her house again, but she knew she had to. She had to go to school, she had to go see her psychiatrist, and she had to go to Ellie's Funeral. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

_Ellie's Funeral. Now that's not something i'm looking forward too._

She heard some footsteps on the sidewalk and quickly opened her eyes, worried that it might be Jordan coming to get her once again. She was relieved to see Manny standing there.

"Oh Manny, you scared me! I thought you were Jordan!" Emma said in a whisper, with her hand over her heart. "No it's just me. What's wrong you look really stressed" she answered with a worried expression on her face. "No I'm fine." Emma answered. "I'm just worried about some things." "Yeah me too. I'm afraid of what's going to happen when we go back to school, and I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure that creep isn't coming to get me." "I know what you mean" Emma agreed, nodding. "And Ellie's funeral is going to be so hard. I really wish there was something we could have done to save her." As Emma said this tears started falling down her cheeks. "Don't worry about it Emma, we couldn't have done anything to help her." Manny said sitting down next to her best friend. "Jordan is an asshole and he is going to rot in jail for the rest of his life for what he did to us and to Ellie. So don't worry about it" "Yeah your right," Emma agreed, not wanting to press the subject any farther. _She just doesn't understand. Nobody will ever understand._

"Well Emma, I have to go now, I just came by to see how you were doing. I have an appointment today to see what the sex of my baby is." "Really? Does Craig know about it yet?" Emma asked. "Yeah, I told him last night." She answered. "Really, how did he take the news?" Emma asked looking curiously at Manny. "Well he's not meeting me for the appointment." Manny said with a frown. "So he took the news badly then?" "Yeah, definatley." Manny said, looking off into space. "Really? What happened?" "Well, I called him and asked him to come over and he said sure. Ten minutes later, he was at my house. I sat him down and told him that I had something really important to tell him, something that would change our lives forever." Manny started. "What did he say to that?" Emma asked. "He just kinda sat there and looked at me. Then he was like 'Manny, just tell me already before you give me a heart attack' So I told him that I was pregnant. He sat there and looked at me and then started crying and yelling about how he wasn't ready to be a dad, and I wasn't ready to be a mom." Manny said, still staring off into space. Remembering the scene from the night before was bringing tears to her eyes once more. "So what did you do" Emma asked, noticing the tears forming in her friend's eyes. "Well, I just sat there until he was done. Then I told him that I wanted him to be there for his child and that I needed his support. And you know what he said?" Manny said, the tears starting to fall. "What?" "He said 'Your not ready to be a mother and you know it. You need to get an abortion. I will not be in this baby's life, I can't handle a baby. I'm too young. I don't want to be a dad, I want to be a kid.' Then he told me that if I didn't get an abortion, it was over." Manny managed to sob out before breaking down crying. "Oh my god Manny I'm so sorry! I didn't think he would take it that badly. So what are you going to do" Emma asked worriedly. "I don't know. I'm definitely not getting an abortion. I might put the baby up for adoption though." She looked down at her watch. "Crap I'm going to be late for my appointment." Manny said frantically. "Want me to come?" Emma asked. "No I'll be fine by myself" Manny answered quietly. "Ok, well call me and let me know how it went, ok?" "Alright" Manny said as she got up and hugged Emma. "Thanks for always being here for me Emma" Manny said as she got up and started to walk down the street. "Your welcome" Emma answered quietly.

Emma sat on her porch and watched her best friend walk down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short, but I didn't have time to write a hugley long chapter today. I'll try to write some more later. So what did you think? Oh and heres what you can expect in later chapters: the sex of Manny's baby (next chapter), Ellie's funeral (umm either next chapter or the one after), the kids' first day back at school since they were kidnapped (?) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Krista xoxo**

**aka ClOsE2MiiHeArT**


End file.
